


Razões

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de aniversário de Hunter x Hunter (Jude Melody) [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele tinha razões que a própria razão não era capaz de compreender. Não prestava contas, não fazia favores. Jamais sentiria alguma satisfação moral. Tampouco arrependimento.





	Razões

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Hoje é aniversário do Hisoka, o mágico que quase todo fã de Hunter x Hunter ama. Com uma ajudinha da Mackernasey (ficwriter do Nyah) escrevi esta oneshot comemorativa para o Morow. E, vou contar uma coisa para vocês, esta foi de longe, de longe meeesmo, a mais difícil de escrever!
> 
> Vejam também as outras oneshots de aniversário: “Confiar” (Leorio), “Agridoce” (Kurapika), “Em nome do pai” (Gon) e “Marotagem” (minha OC Arrietty). No dia 7 de julho teremos quem, quem, quem? Isso mesmo! O Killua! E depois eu vou pedir férias, gente, porque... cansei. :v

Os olhos da criança refletiam-se no vidro, quase tão escuros quanto as esferas eram coloridas. Suas mãos tocavam a máquina de leve, acompanhando os contornos. Metal frio contra dedos quentes. E a criança maravilhada com o vale que se estendia diante dela.  
Saliva grossa dentro da boca inquieta, pés secos e descalços feitos de poeira. As roupas, meros farrapos. Mas os olhos, como eles brilhavam! A criança encantava-se com a visão da máquina de chicletes.  
Para criatura tão pequena, aquele vale de doces era do tamanho do mundo. Chicletes coloridos que se acumulavam uns sobre os outros, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. A criança não tinha dinheiro.  
Ela olhou a seu redor. A rua vazia era apenas silêncio. O ar permaneceu estático. Mas, dentro da barbearia, os homens riam, conversavam sobre política, corrupção e os males do mundo. Um deles, manuseando habilmente a navalha, lançou um rápido olhar à criança. Ela deu um passo para trás.  
Poderia enfiar as mãos nos bolsos, mas eles nada continham. Deveria voltar para casa, mas a sombra sob o toldo era convidativa. Queria girar a manivela metálica, mas nenhum chiclete viria a seu encontro. O homem da navalha virou as costas para a vitrine.  
Rápida como um gato, a criança catou uma pedra solta no chão e bateu contra o vidro da máquina. Só fez machucar os dedos; não segurara a pedra direito. O homem da navalha soltou um urro e saiu da barbearia. Esbofeteou a criança no rosto, lançando-a na calçada. Bradou ofensas, ameaçou-a, ergueu o braço, ainda segurando a lâmina. Os clientes manifestaram-se. Era coisa pequena, não valia tanto esforço. O barbeiro fitou-a de soslaio em aviso e retornou ao prédio. A porta fechou com um baque surdo. Quietude.  
A criança pôs-se de pé e bateu em suas roupas para livrar-se da poeira, mas o resultado teria sido o mesmo se rolasse no chão. Fitou os dedos sujos de sangue. Não estavam quebrados, apenas vermelhos como os chicletes. Não... O vermelho dos chicletes era vivo.  
Cabisbaixa, ela desceu a rua, arrastando os pés. Ao seu redor, lojas há muito fechadas, todas cobertas com tapumes e jornais velhos. Ratos corriam de um canto a outro. Um gato espreguiçava-se sobre o muro. Em uma mercearia aberta, moscas cantavam para o vendedor moribundo.  
Ela ergueu os olhos, mas voltou a abaixá-los por causa do sol. Logo adiante, sentada sob a sombra do toldo de uma antiga sorveteria, uma figura excêntrica empilhava um castelo de cartas. O homem tinha faces pálidas e cabelos coloridos como chiclete. Em seu rosto, um sorriso manso, concentrado. Ele erguia as duas últimas cartas de seu precioso castelo.  
A criança não parou de andar. Com um movimento brusco, ergueu a perna e desmanchou o castelo. Pisoteou as cartas enquanto ia embora. Deixou o homem para trás sem observar sua reação. Ela já tinha muitos problemas a enfrentar quando voltasse para casa.

O sol desaparecia quando a criança chegou à rua em que morava. No céu, um azul ameno, quase escuro. Mas o ar ainda era abafado. Ela esfregou os olhos, sonolenta, e parou em frente a uma casinha de dois andares colorida por um rosa desbotado. De súbito, sentiu a presença diante de si. O corpo todo estremeceu. O homem de antes encarava-a de cima, o mesmo sorriso manso em seu rosto. Braços cruzados.  
A criança deu um passo para trás. Pensou em correr, mas aquele homem parecia um monstro e certamente a mataria. Pensou em chorar, mas não havia lágrimas. Pensou em implorar por perdão, mas sua voz não saía.  
Ela apenas ficou estática como o ar, quase não respirando, esperando ansiosa pelo momento do fim. O homem estendeu um dos braços, e ela de imediato fechou os olhos, prensando as pálpebras. Segundos se passaram, e nada. Ela arriscou abrir o olho esquerdo.  
Naquela mão pálida, acomodados pelos dedos esguios, os chicletes brilhavam. Gloriosas cores, glorioso mundo. O sorriso iluminou o rosto da criança. Pela primeira vez, seus olhos tinham a luz da alegria. Ela tomou os chicletes em suas mãos e levou alguns deles à boca. Que delícia era o açúcar derretendo-se em sua saliva, a casquinha amolecendo aos poucos, a massa moldando-se às suas mordidas.  
Ela agradeceu como podia e desatou a correr, maravilhada, em direção à sua casa. Mal podia esperar para mostrar à mãe os doces que recebera e contar a ela sobre o homem estranho com roupas de palhaço que encontrara na rua do barbeiro.  
Hisoka ficou para trás, a mão direita apoiada na cintura. Viu a criança sumir junto com o final daquela tarde quente. Teria ido embora, não fosse a aura que se insinuou naquele instante. Com um sorriso, o mágico virou-se para a casinha rosa-pálido. Uma mulher saltou da laje.  
— Eu não acredito — disse Machi, cruzando os braços. — Você dando doce para uma criança?  
Ele virou o rosto de lado, deleitando-se. Saberia Machi o quanto ficava bonita com aquela expressão séria? E a aura — que êxtase! — vibrando de desconfiança. Os olhos gélidos analisaram-no, mas quem realmente interpretava era Hisoka.  
— Sentiu ciúmes?  
— Não seja idiota. — Ela crispou os lábios. — Eu só não acho que seja do seu feitio fazer favores para outras pessoas. — Calou-se por um instante, mas logo percebeu que Hisoka não diria mais nada. — Estava te observando de longe. Vi quando aquela criança chutou seu castelo de cartas. — Aproximou-se, abaixando os braços. Inclinou o rosto para trás para encarar o mágico. — Por que você deixou?  
Ele avaliou as mechas rosadas, o olhar calculista.  
— Por que o interesse?  
Com um suspiro, Machi afastou-se. Seus pensamentos moviam-se em um ritmo insano, mas ela sabia que jamais desvendaria as razões dele. O mágico era uma incógnita, uma máquina de chicletes de vidro escuro. Que cor obteria caso girasse a manivela?  
— Eu já disse — grunhiu. — Gentilezas não são do seu feitio.  
Hisoka fechou os olhos, medindo aquelas palavras. Machi presumira que ele estava sendo bonzinho com a criança. O próprio Hisoka não sabia, não se importava. Puxou uma carta de suas vestes. Isso atraiu a atenção da kunoichi. O cheiro do sangue era forte demais para passar despercebido. Não que isso importasse. O mágico já não se lembrava de assassinar o barbeiro.  
— Você o matou. — Ela tentou estudar sua expressão. Não havia nada ali. — Você viu quando ele bateu naquela criança.  
A noite caiu sobre eles, e uma brisa suave fez-se presente. Hisoka lambeu o sangue na carta, os olhos amarelos brilhando em deleite.  
— Eu estava entediado.  
Machi suspirou outra vez.  
— Danchou me pediu para dar um aviso. Ele quer que eu, você e Nobunaga façamos um serviço. Os detalhes serão fornecidos pela Paku. O ponto de encontro você já conhece.  
Ela encarou o mágico por alguns segundos. A brisa brincou com seus cabelos róseos, uma carícia agradável depois de um dia tão quente. Se esperava uma resposta ou uma provocação, não sabia dizer. O vidro escuro tornava a cor dos chicletes um mistério.  
— Merci — disse Hisoka.  
Machi não precisou de mais nada. A conversa encerrava-se ali. Virou as costas para o mágico e saltou para o topo de um prédio próximo. Afastou-se veloz, aumentando a distância a cada movimento. Não conseguiu conter o som de desdém. Hisoka era mesmo uma maldita máquina de chicletes de vidro escuro. Mas a kunoichi nunca tinha as moedas certas para descobrir seus segredos.

**Author's Note:**

> A Mackernasey me contou uma teoria bastante plausível segundo a qual o sobrenome do Hisoka não é “Morow”, mas sim “Amorow”. Como não há confirmação oficial disso (e todos os sites em inglês e português dizem “Hisoka Morow”), deixei essa teoria de lado ao escrever a fic.
> 
> Momento propaganda: dia 12 de junho, se tudo der certo, postarei uma fic especial de Dia dos Namorados. Não vou contar qual será o ship. Direi apenas que não é LeoPika, porque esses dois já ganharam sua cota no Valentine’s Day e no White Day (fics “Valentine” e “Howaito”, respectivamente).


End file.
